A Tale of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by sparklemuffinz
Summary: Jessamine had spent her whole life dreaming of what it would be like to have magic. But when she finds herself in the Wizarding World of Britain in 1971, she begins to realise that being a witch, especially a muggleborn witch in the midst of a wizarding war, isn't how she dreamed it would be. Now, she must fight to protect herself and all she holds dear.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: A Brand New World

When Jessamine woke up that morning, she found that she wasn't in her bedroom. Even as she woke up, she felt a strange sense of wrongness. Jessamine reached to her left, finding her glasses. But something was different about those too, they felt bigger than usual. And Jessamine knew her glasses weren't round. Slipping the glasses over her nose, Jessamine opened her eyes and saw that the room she was in looked nothing like her bedroom, this clearly belonged to someone else.

 _Her_ bedroom had blue walls covered in posters of all her favourite films and TV shows. She had a desk with her laptop and a bookshelf holding all her beloved books and DVDs. This new room, however, had none of that. It had yellow floral wallpaper, patterned with jessamine flowers, which made Jessamine cringe in horror. Everything else was yellow too, the bedsheets, the lamp, the picture frames on the wall. The only thing that wasn't yellow was the wooden chest of drawers, a vanity desk, a shelf full of toys and a wardrobe. Those were a light brown.

Jessamine threw back the blanket, scrambling out of the bed. Looking down at her clothing, she was wearing a pink floral nighty.

 _What's up with all the flower power?_ Jessamine thought, with a small scowl etched on her face.

She made her way over to the vanity desk, which held a mirror. Upon seeing her reflection, Jessamine paused. She looked just about the same, oval shaped face, green eyes, pink lips. Her hair was different, it was now auburn, unlike her previous chestnut brown. The style had changed too, she now had a middle parting and her tangled bed-hair reached her mid-back. The worst part, was the fact that she looked _ten_.

The eighteen-year-old girl now looked like a kid who had yet to go through puberty. Her face was pudgy. She had little hands and a flat chest. Jessamine felt _tiny_. Even the furniture around her felt too big and the floor was a lot closer to Jessamine than she last remembered.

Not sure of what else to do, Jessamine snooped around the room. She opened one of the drawers in the desk, rifling through a bunch of old photographs and papers. The photos looked old. Not in a stained and torn kind of old, just by the colours, the quality, the way the people in the photo were dressed. It practically screamed old. Yet, Jessamine saw herself in it, at least whoever's face she had just stolen. Most of the photos had another girl that looked exactly as Jessamine now did. Other people featured in the photographs too, a mother, father and a girl who looked a few years older than Jessamine did. It was easy to see the resemblance between the people, leading Jessamine to assume they were a family.

The thought of this made Jessamine feel sick to the stomach. If she wasn't dreaming, and Jessamine rather liked to believe she was, then she had snatched this family's daughter away from them.

A knock at her bedroom door brought Jessamine from her thoughts. She turned to face the door just as it opened. She was greeted by one of the girls from the photos, the one who looked exactly like her. The girl had the same green eyes and hair that was a slightly lighter shade of auburn than Jessamines. Along her face were freckles, which stood out against her pale complexion.

The girl smiled. Jessamine had to fight off the strong urge to smile back. The girl's smile was bright and cheerful, Jessamine could feel the happiness come off her in waves.

 _Someone's a bit too happy for the morning_ Jessamine thought bitterly. She wasn't one for the mornings, preferring to stay in bed. Although this particular morning was different.

"Jess, come on! You're never up this late. We have school." And with that, the girl turned and left, taking the happiness along with her.

 _School_? Jessamine thought with dread. Jessamine didn't want to go to school, she wanted to go _home!_

After a moment's decision, she went in search for her school uniform. She found it inside her wardrobe, along with a bunch of clothing she would rather not have to wear, ever. Especially the pair of bell-bottom jeans with flowers stitched into it. Jessamine concluded that whoever's bedroom this really was, they had a thing for flowers. It made her want to be sick. She didn't have anything against flowers, but she kept seeing them everywhere she looked in the room.

The school uniform was simple. A green skirt, white collar shirt with long sleeves, a green and grey tie, and a green jacket. After changing into her clothes, Jessamine fixed her hair with a hairbrush from the vanity desk. On her way out of the room, she paused to pick up a satchel that was neatly placed by the door, assuming that the bag did indeed contain her school items.

Luckily for Jessamine, there were no more floral wallpapers outside of her room. She made her way downstairs and into the living room. The walls were a pastel green. There was a cream coloured three seater couch and two beige armchairs placed near the couch. A small TV stood opposite the chairs. There was also a bookshelf full of books and ornaments.

A hand clasped Jessamine's shoulder. She jumped, whipping around to face whoever had grabbed her. There was another girl, the older sister from the photographs, standing there. She had dull brown hair and pale blue eyes. The girl narrowed her eyes at Jessamine "Are you going to have breakfast? We'll be late because of you!"

Jessamine smiled at her tentatively "Sorry.. woke up a bit later than usual this morning."

The girl only sneered in response. Jessamine pushed past her, quickly locating the kitchen. Inside, there was an older woman sat at a table in the middle of the room. She was reading a newspaper whilst eating a slice of toast. Jessamine could see where she and the other girl got their looks from. They looked just like the older woman, auburn hair, green eyes. The brunette she encountered earlier probably got her looks from her father.

To say that Jessamine was confused would be a huge understatement. She woke up in a different bed in a different house than the one she grew up in. Now, she's with these three women who share quite the resemblance with her. Was this just some really weirdly vivid dream?

The older woman looked up from the newspaper, giving Jessamine a warm smile "Take one of the apples, Jessamine. You girls will be late otherwise."

Jessamine huffed in annoyance "Yes, alright. Everyone doesn't need to remind me how late I'm making us be."

"Jessamine." The older woman said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry," Jessamine replied, flashing an apologetic smile towards the woman she assumed was now her 'mother'. She plucked an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and washed it under the kitchen tap.

The other two girls were waiting by the front door. Jessamine put on the last pair of school shoes, grabbed a small red coat from the coat hanger, and left the house with her 'sisters'.

* * *

From their walk to school, Jessamine managed to catch the names of her sisters. The oldest was Petunia, the youngest Lily. Being the _Harry Potter_ fan that Jessamine was, she knew they had the same names as the two Evans sisters. But it couldn't have been them, for there were only meant to be two of them, not three.

Now, Jessamine was stuck in a classroom. Apparently, she and Lily were twins, having the same classes together. To make her day worse, Jessamine was stuck in a _maths_ classroom, where they were about to have some big test.

When the test began, Jessamine flicked through the questions. They were easy. All she had to do was add and subtract, divide and multiply. _Well, duh,_ she thought _This is a primary school, what were you expecting, algebra?_

Jessamine had been expecting fractions and ratios. To find that she was doing kids stuff was a relief, that stuff she could do without too much effort. She could finish the test in ten minutes at the most, the teacher had said they were able to leave when they finished too, thinking that it would take the students a while to complete it.

She had been almost finished with the test when a shadow cast over her. The next thing she knew was that a ruler was sharply brought down onto the hand she had been writing with and her test paper was being ripped away from her. Jessamine looked up, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. Her teacher, Mrs Danvers, loomed over her with a dark expression on her face.

"Miss Evans, you are being disqualified from this test for using your left hand to complete it. A letter will be sent home to your parents and you will get a zero on this test." Mrs Danvers claimed.

For a moment, Jessamine was confused. Then she remembered her mother, her _real_ mother, telling her how the teachers never let her write with her left hand, forcing her to use her right. Jessamine couldn't ever imagine having to constantly use her right hand to write. It would be too uncomfortable. Her left hand always became sore when she had to use a pair of right-hand scissors, she had to push the blades together to get it to cut paper and it wasn't fun.

Jessamine stood from her seat, and before she could help herself, she was giving the teacher a sweet smile "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Are my satanic tendencies getting in the way again? Silly me."

Everyone was turning to look at them now, eager to see what would happen next. From the corner of her eye, she could see Lily gaping at her incredulously. The teacher furrowed her brows, not expecting that reaction from one of her students. Jessamine picked up her coat and satchel, slinging the strap over her shoulder. She strode to the classroom door, ignoring her teachers' protests.

At the last second, Jessamine turned to face Mrs Danvers "Don't mind me, Miss! I'm just popping off to do some satanic rituals. Sacrifice some infants. Ya know, as lefties do."

Later that day Jessamine got suspended from school for a week. She also experienced the cane for the first time in her life.

* * *

Lily was furious with Jessamine. When Lily and Petunia got back home, Lily stormed into her twin sister's bedroom. Without a word, Lily grabbed Jessamine by the arm and started leading her outside the house. They slipped out through the back door quietly, as Jessamine was currently on thin ice with Petunia who was just waiting to snitch on her the moment their parents got home.

A tense silence hung in the air as the two girls walked. Lily walked slightly ahead of Jessamine, her free fist clenched. She knew that if she were to look in a mirror, her face would be red. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, Lily could see her best friend Severus Snape waiting by the trees.

The girls climbed the small hill. Severus must have sensed the tension, for the moment they reached him he asked: "What happened?"

Lily took a deep calming breath "Jessamine over here got suspended from school today."

"It's not _my_ fault. If the lady had just let me be then I wouldn't even be in this mess." Jessamine defended, agitation lacing her tone.

Lily sharply turned to face Jessamine, glaring at her "Since when were you even left handed? You've been acting weird all day! First, you wake up later for school, you _never_ wake up late, you're always the first up. Then on our way to school you didn't speak to me at all. I get that you're shy, Jess, but you're never like that around me and 'Tuney. And now this argument with the teacher. That was so unlike you, Jessamine."

A range of emotions crossed Jessamine's face, too quickly for Lily to catch any of them. Jessamine sighed "Look, I'm sorry, Lils. I never meant to upset you. Mrs Danvers just caught me off guard and I didn't react properly."

Severus looked between the twins "What did you do?"

Before Jessamine could even open her mouth, Lily looked over at Severus and said, "After Mrs Danver smacked her with a ruler, Jessamine told her she was going off to perform a satanic ritual and sacrifice some babies."

It was silent for a moment, then Severus snorted " _That's_ what she did? Wish I was there to see it."

"It's not funny!" Lily cried indignantly "She got _suspended_. Just wait until mum and dad get home from work."

Jessamine and Severus shared a look. Jessamine put on her puppy eyes "Aw, come on Lily! Even you have to admit it was kinda funny."

Lily shook her head, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips "I'm blaming you for this, Sev. She used to be sweet and innocent until we met you."

Severus put a hand to his chest, a look of mock hurt on his face "Me? I'd never do such a thing, Lily! Look at her, Jessamine corrupted herself. I just can't believe shy little Jessamine had the courage to stand up to a teacher."

Jessamine was offended. She made a noise of indignation, looking at her two friends "I _am_ sweet and innocent. Just not in school. Or in the mornings."

The three friends laughed together. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when a loud voice called "Jessamine!"

They all turned to see Petunia climbing up the hill. Lily grinned, waving to her older sister "Hello Tuney!"

When Petunia caught sight of Severus, she crossed her arms and sneered "Still hanging around with that freak, are you?"

Jessamine smiled, "Why be a freak alone when we can be freaks together? So what's up, buttercup?"

If it were possible, Lily could have sworn Petunia scowl deepened.

"Mummy's home. She wants to see you." Was all Petunia said. She swiftly spun on her heel and quickly descended the hill.

"Good luck, Jess," Severus smirked.

Jessamine poked her tongue out at Severus, who's smirk grew bigger. Jessamine chuckled, shaking her head fondly "Catch ya later, alligators."

Lily watched as her sister ran down the hill, almost stumbling over and falling. Lily couldn't hold back the snort that came out when Jessamine crashed into Petunia, unable to slow down in time. Petunia's screeches could be heard from where Lily and Severus were standing.

* * *

 **Hello, dear reader!**

 **So, welcome to my newest story, I've had this idea for the longest time and decided to actually to something with it. As you might have already guessed, this story is going to span over the Marauders Era. But as far as Jessamine is concerned, things aren't going to happen the way they did in the books and films.**

 **As there isn't really that much on the Marauders Era, so I'm coming up with my own events and such (which is actually quite fun but stressful at the same time.)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _A Tale of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , feel free to ask any questions.  
**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~ SparkleMuffinz**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Wide Awake

Jessamine had come to the conclusion that she was not in fact dreaming. She had been waking up each morning, still in the Harry Potter universe. This had been happening for a week before Jessamine began to believe that it was all real.

Her suspension from school was over, now she had to go back and sit in lessons. She never did any of the work, though. If Jessamine couldn't write with her left hand, then she wouldn't write at all. The other students in school avoided her like the plague. There were few brave students who would approach her, only to call her names like ' _devil spawn_ ' or ' _child snatcher_ '. Jessamine briefly questioned her decision to tell her teacher she was going to sacrifice infants. Cokeworth was a small town and in small towns, news travelled fast. Even the adults knew of what happened, they now kept their children far away from her.

It's not like Jessamine wanted to be friends with the other children anyway. Apparently, eleven-year-olds in the 70's were just as annoying as the eleven-year-olds from her time. Jessamine could barely stand being around them for too long, despite how arrogant it made her feel, Jessamine thought every one of them were too stupid for her to spend too much of her time on. Even prolonged time around Petunia, who was beginning to care more about her looks and the opinions of others, made Jessamine want to gouge her brain out. Jessamine didn't care about James Correy's shoes Nancy Davis' new haircut.

The only children Jessamine could hold a decent conversation with was Severus and Lily. They were smarter than the average eleven-year-old, but they were still kids. Jessamine had the mentality of an eighteen-year-old and a whole lot of opinions on things that hadn't even happened yet. Jessamine found that talking to Severus changed her views on him. Before, she had pictured him as Alan Rickman and referred to him as Snape. Now, she had grown used to the young boy who was only a few inches taller than her and had a high pitched voice. She sometimes found herself sitting back and observing her friend, noting the differences between Severus and Snape. Whilst he did seem to have a dark nature that had an even darker humour to match, he hadn't gone through the events that turned him into the man Jessamine had always known him to be.

Being Jessamine's twin sister, Lily was also being shunned at school. Some believed that Lily was a satanist too, acting all kind and cheerful to everyone in an attempt to lure them all into a trap. Most just wouldn't go near her because she hung around with Jessamine all the time. They were inseparable.

Jessamine had tried to apologise to Lily, it was her fault that Lily's friends wouldn't play with her anymore when Jessamine was around. Lily would have none of it. 'If they won't play with you, then they won't play with me.' was what she said. Jessamine wouldn't admit it but she was grateful she had someone like Lily in her new life. It was at times like that when Jessamine could really see Lily's Gryffindorness shine through.

During the week she had been suspended, she had also been grounded. Her parents were not amused with the way she had behaved in class. Luckily, her parents worked during the day. Severus would sneak in and visit her when they left. The two of them would spend the day in Jessamine's room, talking about magic among other things. He was the only person other than herself that thought the whole suspension thing hilarious. She found that week that Severus was actually a great kid and she could barely fathom why the Marauders would have wanted to taunt him so relentlessly for the next seven years.

The moment Jessamine realised that what was happening was real, she made plans. She wrote everything she knew about the Harry Potter universe into a diary she found under her pillow. She jotted down information about the characters, past, present and future. She wrote down events that would happen, any specific dates she could remember. A list was made of people she needed to save, including Severus and Lily. She even put down Peter Pettigrew, despite how much she disliked him. As of right now, he was innocent. He probably hadn't even considered becoming a Death Eater yet. The diary later found a hiding place that was more sufficient and less obvious than under a pillow.

She felt heavy weights pushing down on her shoulders. So many people would be depending on her. She couldn't let things play out the way they were supposed to. Maybe that's what Jessamine's purpose was. To _change_ things.

It was currently Saturday. Jessamine had gotten into the habit of waking up early. She hated it. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open. It hit the wall, causing Jessamine to jump. A scream escaped her throat. She saw a flash of red and the next thing she knew she was being tackled by Lily. Her twin brought her into a tight hug. When Lily pulled back, she had the biggest smile on her face "Happy Birthday!"

"Eh?" Was all a tired Jessamine could say.

Lily rolled her eyes, still smiling "Honestly, Jessamine.. It's the 30th of January. Our eleventh birthday?"

 _Well,_ Jessamine thought _That answers why there's a circle around that date on my calender._

"Lils, I love you, but I can't be happy and cheerful until I get some coffee in me," Jessamine said, climbing out of bed. Lily rolled her eyes but followed her sister downstairs.

Before Jessamine could even reach the kitchen, someone slipped their arm around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Uneasy with suddenly not having her feet on the ground, she clung onto the arm for dear life.

"There are my birthday girls!" Came a deep voice from behind her. Jessamine twisted around to see her father, who looked a lot like Petunia. Just more manly. He was holding Lily in his other arm. Lily was giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" _Dad_ ," Jessamine whined "We're eleven! We are grown women now, you don't need to be picking us up."

Her father's expression turned to one with mock seriousness. He nodded vigorously "Yes, yes you are. You two are very beautiful young women. But to me, you'll always be my babies."

Jessamine groaned. The atmosphere in the room was becoming too sappy for her to handle " _Ugh_ , you're so cheesy. Can you put me down at least? You can keep Lily."

Her father laughed, ignoring Lily's shout of protest "Alright. I'll put you both down if I must."

As he put them down, Petunia walked by. Unlike her two sisters, Petunia was all dressed. Dad smiled and ruffled Petunia's hair "Morning, Tuney. Have you wished your sisters a happy birthday?"

Petunias hands shot up to her hair, smoothing it back down. She turned to Jessamine and Lily, a small genuine smile on her face "Happy birthday."

The twins shared a look, then reached out to Petunia, bringing her into a group hug.

"Thanks, Tuney!" They chorused.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off!" Petunia pushed them both away, scowling at their grinning faces.

* * *

After the Evans' family had breakfast, they went to the shopping centre for Jessamine and Lily's birthday presents. The girls were given an allowance and were told to spend it however they wanted. They had received birthday cards from their Grandparents, containing money.

Jessamine hadn't known their family had other relatives that were living. She felt a pang in her chest knowing that the people in her new family were going to die within the next ten years. All but one. She took several deep breaths, blinking back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Are you alright?" Jessamine glanced to her right and saw Petunia looking at her. She looked confused and almost disdainful. Jessamine could see the slither of concern hidden in her eyes.

Jessamine put on a reassuring smile, though she wasn't sure if it were meant for her on Petunia "I'm fine, Tuney. Come help me pick out some clothes."

She grabbed her older sisters hand, pulling her into one of the shops. Jessamine didn't want Petunia to become so distant from her and Lily. It wouldn't end well for any of them. Lily would grow up wishing she could make amends, Petunia would grow to be bitter, and Jessamine would carry the guilt of not fixing their sisterly bond.

Petunia hovered around Jessamine, offering her opinions on the clothes she picked up. She would make suggestions, telling Jessamine what she thought would go together well. Jessamine revelled in the look of shock that appeared on Petunia's face when she strolled into the men's section and picked up two pairs of suspenders.

"B-but those are for men!" She spluttered.

Jessamine winked at her sister "Not anymore, Tuney."

To calm her older sisters nerves, Jessamine tried the suspenders on with one of the outfits she had picked out. While Petunia was still a bit unsure about the suspenders, she couldn't deny that it did suit the outfit.

All sorts of clothing had been picked out. Skirts, dresses, trousers, jumpers, blouses. There were many different patterns. Tired of all the floral dresses, Jessamine needed to reconstruct her entire wardrobe. She even managed to pick up some accessories like hats, shoes and socks.

When they were finished, she and Petunia quickly found their parents and Lily. Their mother held up a few pairs of sports bras "Got these for you and Lily, darling. You'll need to start wearing them soon.

Jessamine's gaze flickered down to her flat chest "Yeah, as soon as I actually grow something to put in them."

Her father choked on air, holding back a laugh. Lily was hiding her snickers behind her hand. Petunia found the floor particularly interesting as she fought back a smile. Her mother, however, was not amused.

They paid for their things as Mrs Evans chastised her daughter for her behaviour. Jessamine wasn't sure what kind of job her parents had, but she was grateful that she hadn't landed herself with a less fortunate family, like Severus'. Looking at her clothes made an uncomfortable feeling swell in her stomach. Severus' clothes were so worn and he had few of them. It made him look as if he had purposely made his clothes as mismatching as possible.

Everything was all paid for, so the Evans' family climbed into their car and drove home.

* * *

The family didn't do anything incredibly special later that day. Mrs Evans had bought party food the previous day. The dinner table was full of food, the family sat around the table. Severus was there too, having been invited by the twins. Petunia obviously wasn't pleased with this arrangement but made no comment. She and Severus sent glares at each other from across the table. Lily's friends from school would have been invited too, if they weren't neglecting Jessamine.

Midway into the meal, Jessamine was stopped from eating by her mother "Jessamine, what are you doing?"

She frowned, looking down at the mini-sausage she had bitten into "You mean apart from eating?"

Her mother threw her a disapproving look for the comment. Severus quietly pointed out "You're eating meat, Jessa. Aren't you supposed to be vegetarian?"

It took all Jessamine's willpower not to drop her jaw open. She played herself off as neutral, giving a half-hearted shrug "..I'm not veggie anymore?"

 _This would explain why there was never any meat being put on my plate for the past week,_ She thought.

"You're so changeable." Petunia grumbled.

There were several mummers of agreement coming from across the table. Jessamine's eyes widened "Hey! This is no way to treat the birthday girl."

The tension was broken, and they had a fantastic evening. The cake had been brought out, everyone sang the happy birthday song. Severus sang too, which he wasn't too happy about. When Severus left, Mrs Evans gave him an extra slice of cake.

As it was a Saturday evening, Doctor Who was going to be on TV. There were many things Jessamine no longer had in her new life, but Doctor Who was not one of them. Every Saturday she sat down with her sisters and parents to watch Doctor Who together, just like her family in her old life. Although she did miss being able to see David Tennant's beautiful face when she opened up the TV show on Netflix.

They were currently on season eight. It was the first episode of the second serial in the new season with the Third Doctor and his companion Jo Grant. Jessamine had never seen any Doctor Who episode that aired before 2005, so this was something new. She still enjoyed it nevertheless. She was quite disappointed upon learning the episodes only lasted around 25 minutes, unlike the newer seasons back home that lasted for 45.

The three sisters were sent off to bed after the episode finished and they did so albeit unwillingly. Before they went to their separate rooms when they finished brushing their teeth, the twins were stopped by Petunia.

"Here," She said, thrusting an item into Lily's hands and another into Jessamines "Bought them earlier when Jess was in the changing rooms."

Petunia was gone the next second, retreating to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. The twins shared a look, smiling at each other. She had given Lily a book and Jessamine a small little box. Reading the label on the box, Jessamine found it was a reel of film for the camera that sat on her vanity desk in her bedroom.

The next day Petunia went back to her usual stubborn self.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Letter

It was during the next day, the 31st of January 1971, when _it_ happened. The Evan's family were once again sat at the dinner table, eating a cooked dinner. Jessamine was pushing her lamb around the plate. While she did like meat, lamb was one she hated. That and pork. She wasn't fond of the carrots either.

The food was eaten in silence, everyone focusing on their own meals. The only time they had spoken was at the beginning of their meals to say their prayers. Having grown in an atheist family in her old life, she didn't think much of religion. Jessamine hadn't prayed since primary school. Now she does it every day with her family, as well as at her new primary school. She was fine with accepting religion, she could accept that there was such thing as a God, it just never really went beyond that.

A creaking noise filled the air, followed by the sound of something softly hitting the ground. Then there was a clang. Someone had just delivered some mail. Mr and Mrs Evans exchanged looks. Petunia leaned towards the window, searching for whoever had brought the mail.

"Who would be delivering mail? It's the afternoon, not to mention it's also Sunday. There's no post on Sundays." Petunia asked. Jessamine almost choked on a piece of broccoli at her older sisters words and had to repress a shudder at the reference. _Like husband like wife_ , she supposed.

Jessamine knew what that letter meant. _Hogwarts_.

She made eye contact with Lily, sending her a knowing look. She pushed her chair away from the table "I'll get it!"

Jessamine all but ran to the front door. When she reached it, there were two letters on the floor. She picked them both up, seeing the Hogwarts crest. She turned them over, one was addressed to her, the second to Lily.

She raced back into the kitchen "Lily! They're here, it's finally here!"

Mr Evans looked at his youngest daughter "What's come, sweetheart?"

Jessamine passed Lily her letter, then opened her own,

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Jessamine Evans,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page that Jessamine knew held a list of items she needed for her first year. Next to her, Petunia was reading the letter. Her facial expression getting darker the more she read. Jessamine almost cringed, she remembered Petunia secretly wanted to go to Hogwarts, too. She had even sent a letter off to Dumbledore asking if she could attend. How she got a letter to him, Jessamine didn't know.

"What is this? Some sort of joke?" Asked Mr Evans. He had read Lily's letter and didn't quite know what to make of it.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell being rung. Mrs Evans went to the door this time, she didn't return alone, though. A woman came in with her, wearing a pointed hat and long dark robes. She wore a pair of spectacles over her eyes. Her mostly grey hair had been pulled back into a bun. Jessamine's jaw almost dropped.

The woman inclined her head "Good afternoon. I am Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr and Mrs Evans, I'm here to talk to you about your two youngest daughters attending our prestigious school."

"But it can't be real! Magic doesn't exist, does it?" Mr Evans asked, unsure of himself.

Professor McGonagall gracefully pulled out her wand from under her robes "I have permission to perform a minor spell, as proof that magic does exist."

She pointed her wand at the table. She moved her wand in a swish and flick motion " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

The plates on the table levitated from the table. The professor made another motion with her wand, then the plates were moving in a circle above the Evans' family. Both Mr and Mrs Evans looked shocked. Petunia was trying her best not to seem interested but failed. The twins were smiling, watching the plate move around in awe.

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand downwards and the plates returned to their original places on the table. She slipped her wand back into her robes "Now then, let's discuss Hogwarts, shall we?"

(SCENE BREAK)

Everyone was settled in the living room. Mrs Evans had made tea for the three adults. Professor McGonagall had told the Evans' family about Hogwarts. She noticed that neither Jessamine or Lily seemed very surprised by it all. The Professor mentioned this to the two girls.

Lily shrugged casually "We already knew about magic and Hogwarts. We have a friend who lives not far from here, Severus Snape. He's a wizard too and his mother went to Hogwarts. Sev told us all about it."

Mr Evans glanced at his daughters "You knew this whole time and never told us?"

Jessamine scoffed "Would you have believed us? 'Hey mum, dad, Lily and I make flowers grow in our bare hands!'"

She received a scolding look from both her parents. Jessamine smiled apologetically towards them in response.

"So, does this mean we can go?" Lily asked, her eyes full of hope.

Mr and Mrs Evans exchanged glances. Mrs Evans spoke up "I don't see why not. It would be a lovely opportunity to go away and meet other people just like you. Where did you say this school was?"

"The school resides in Scotland. It's protected by wards to keep the children safe," Professor McGonagall replied smoothly, then, her eyes suddenly held a very serious look, "Although, there is another matter I must discuss with you before you agree to send your daughters to Hogwarts."

Jessamine had an unnerving feeling settle in her gut. She had an idea of what changed the professors' attitude so quickly, but it couldn't have begun so soon, could it?

"Last September, a war broke out in the British wizarding world. A wizard, a _very_ dark wizard, we dare not speak his name, declared war against the Wizarding community. I am afraid that he and his followers, who go by the name _Death Eaters_ , target muggles and muggleborns. Now, muggles are people without magic, such as yourselves, Mr and Mrs Evans. Muggleborns are those with magic whose parents have no magic." The older witch explained, then paused, to let the information sink in.

Around her, Jessamine noted how her family reacted. Mrs. Evans pulled Lily close, as if she could protect her youngest daughter from the way. Lily let her mother hold her. Lily's eyes were wide. Mr Evans had placed his hand on Jessamine's shoulder, no longer confident in the decision to send his two daughters away. Petunia sat silently, her gaze cast to the floor.

Lily voiced the question her family no doubt were wondering about "Why. Why are they targeting people like us? What did we ever do to them?"

"I am afraid Miss Evans, that there are some families in the wizarding community, who are prejudice against muggles and muggleborns. These families are what us wizards call _purebloods_ , whose ancestors are all witches and wizards. They are under the belief that children such as you and your sister do not deserve magic, that only purebloods should be allowed to learn magic. Voldemort used this very belief to gain followers."

"I apologise, professor, but I cannot allow my daughters to attend your school, it sounds too dangerous and I will not send my daughters into a war zone." Mr. Evans said, shaking his head.

 _No_. Jessamine jumped up from the sofa "But Dad, we _have_ to go. I understand that now isn't the safest of times to be a muggleborn witch, but at Hogwarts, we have the opportunity to learn how to protect ourselves with spells, Severus said so. Surely we'd be safer if we went to Hogwarts."

Jessamine directed the last part to McGonagall, who nodded firmly "Naturally. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world.

A wince had to be held back. Jessamine knew that whilst Hogwarts was the _safest_ , that didn't mean it was entirely safe. _Although, it would be a lot safer without Harry there_ , she thought in amusement. Maybe Jessamine was lucky not to have been sent to the 90s. It was at that moment, Jessamine realised something very important. As Lily's sister, Harry was her future nephew to be. Her _sister_ , who was sat right next to her, was going to fall in love and marry someone she's going to meet in only eight months and then they'll have a baby together.

Jessamine hastily brought herself out of her of her own thoughts and back to the conversation, where things were going a lot more smoothly now. Her father had taken her words into consideration and decided that the best way for his daughters to defend themselves was to send them away to Hogwarts to learn magic. The discussion didn't last for much longer after that had been decided.

Professor McGonagall didn't stay much longer. She arranged a date with the Evans family to take them to Diagon Alley to pick up the school supplies. She also had Jessamine's parents sign a paper that gave their permission to send Lily and Jessamine to Hogwarts.

The twins wasted no time in going to find Severus to tell him the good news. They raced each other to their usual spot, where they would meet their dark haired friend every day. Jessamine found out that he was almost always there, preferring to stay outside than at home with his parents. The twins spotted him sitting against a tree.

"Severus! Severus!" They called at the same time.

Severus snapped to attention, a frown crossing his features. Upon seeing the excitement on his two best friends faces, he relaxed "Shout a bit louder, I don't think the whole of Cokesworth has heard you."

They slowed to a stop when they reached him. Jessamine rolled her eyes "Well if you don't want to hear the news, then we'll be on our way."

He smirked, gesturing for them to sit on the floor with him. Severus waited for them to have sat down before asking "So what is it?"

"Our letters came!" Lily exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer. She shoved the letter into Severus' face "Look!"

Severus tried to fight back a smile, but Lily's happiness was too contagious. He gently pushed her letter away from his face "I do know what they look like, Lily. I did get mine before you."

Jessamine vaguely recalled an old memory, one that didn't belong to her but to the real Jessamine, the one who had actually grown up in Cokesworth. Severus' birthday had been weeks ago, she remembered her and Lily begging him to show them his letter, but he refused. He wanted it to be a surprise for when they got their own letters.

She blinked a few times, pulling away from the memory. She had no idea where it had come from, she didn't remember it happening.

"-Jessamine? Jess!" She looked up to see both Lily and Severus staring at her. It was Lily who had spoken.

"Sorry," Jessamine mumbled, "Got a bit of a headache."

As the rest of the afternoon passed by, the three friends stayed out despite the cold weather. They talked and played until the sky turned dark, and grudgingly parted ways when Petunia arrived, telling the twins that they had to come home.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

The months passed by painfully slow for Jessamine. After McGonagall left their house, things went back to normal. As normal as it could have been with Jessamines situation. The days fell into a certain routine. Wake up, go to school, argue with all her teachers, come home, go find Severus with Lily, watch as Lily guilt trips Severus into playing children's games with them, go home, sleep.

To see Severus chasing her and Lily around in a game of tag was enough to pull Jessamine through most days. He wasn't the best runner, making it easy for her and Lily to tag him or to get far away from him. He'd get frustrated and stop playing, grumbling about our childish games. Jessamine had thought that it would be she who would be reluctant to join in their games, being seventeen. Mentally, at least. Instead, Jessamine revelled in the chance to have a new childhood.

1971 didn't offer as much for children to do, that much she had already known from her real parents. She was often told stories of how they spent most of their time adventuring outside. They didn't have iphones or computers with more than games such as snake to play with. Jessamine secretly missed spending long nights curled in bed reading fanfiction.

Fortunately for her, she'd discovered that the Cokesworth shopping centre had a shop that sold comic books. If Jessamine couldn't watch her Avengers on her TV, then the comics would have to do. Jessamine had gone into the shop alone when she first found it. The owner had asked her if she were lost and wanted to find her parents. He was surprised when she told him she wanted to buy a comic. She'd left the shop ten minutes later, a Black Widow comic in her hands.

Her parents were a bit unsure of her new fascination with comic books at first, they were still considered for boys after all. It even gave the kids at school another reason to pick on her when she brought it to school. Jessamine ignored them, buying more and more comics as time went by. Most of the toys on her shelf had been locked up in the attic, replaced with both comic books and paperback books.

No matter how hard she tried, her relationship with Petunia kept getting more and more strained as the months passed by. Every time the subject of magic was brought up in conversation, Petunia made rude comments. Petunia made it clear that she thought of Jessamine and her sister as freaks, more so than she usually did at least. Jessamine found that her older sister despised how proud their parents were of Jessamine and Lily. They'd taken the spotlight away from Petunia, something that she didn't like at all.

It was currently the summer holidays. School had finished at last. Her parents were pleased with her summer report. She received top marks in all her tests and teachers praised her good behaviour. She would have had the complete opposite if it weren't for the one day that changed things drastically.

She had gotten a nosebleed during class. Instead of heading to the bathroom to clean up, she put on a show for her mostly religious class. She had shaken her body rapidly, gasping and shouting. When she had gathered everyone's attention, she looked her Mrs Danvers straight in the eyes with the most malicious look she could muster and told her in a deep and raspy voice "Satan is coming."

The screaming that followed echoed down the hallways. Mrs Danvers ran from the classroom, abandoning her students without any care. Jessamine's classmates were quick to follow. They were screaming and shouting, scrambling out of the room. A few kids even climbed out of the window. Only one person had stayed behind. Lily. She had grown accustomed to Jessamine's antics and found the whole thing rather funny.

Her headmaster had entered the classroom five minutes later. He sent Lily home. He'd sent all the other children home too, which amused Jessamine to no end. The headmaster took Jessamine to the nearest church. He pushed her roughly towards the priest, telling him to 'fix this Devil child.'

The headmaster didn't stick around for long, wanting to be as far away from her as possible. The priest took in the young girl before him, seeing her bloodied nose which trailed down her face and stained her white blouse. As the priest led Jessamine to the bathroom and cleaned her up, she told him what happened. He lightly scolded her for her idea of a prank, he also agreed to tell the headmaster that she was free from evil spirits as long as she stopped trying to convince everyone she was Lucifer.

Jessamine never received any real punishment for her actions. She would have been expelled if it weren't for the priest, who told everyone that the dark spirits that had taken ahold of her were vanquished. Poor Jessamine had been saved. Now all the teachers doted on her, giving her sweets of all sorts and making sure she had everything she wanted. The only people who weren't fooled by the events that had passed were her family, Severus and the priest. Jessamine made the time to visit the priest, bringing him baked goods as a thank you.

The best thing to come out of the whole event was that she never saw Mrs Danvers again. She disappeared that day and never returned.

* * *

Today was the day Jessamine would finally be going to Diagon Alley. The wait had been long and she was glad it was over. She had been to the Harry Potter Studios in London once. There, Jessamine had walked down Diagon Alley, taking photos of all the shops. Of course, she wasn't able to go inside the shops, they weren't real. But now, they would be.

The shop Jessamine was most excited to visit was Flourish and Blotts. Jessamine had gotten back into the habit of reading, not having much to do with her spare time. Most of the books she had at home no longer existed (Such as the _Harry Potter_ series, for obvious reasons), so she had to find new ones to read. Jessamine had enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes books, she'd picked them up as she had loved the BBC show and dearly missed it.

On their trip to Diagon Alley, Lily had convinced their parents to let Severus join them. Severus' mother had given him money to buy what he needed. Jessamine had the suspicion that Eileen barely had enough money to give him. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything Jessamine could do to help her dear friend's situation.

Jessamine had chosen to wear a dark blue collared dress, with an oversized grey cardigan on top. She also wore a pair of white knee-high socks and a pair of black flats. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

The Evans' family, plus Severus, had met up with Professor McGonagall. She had sent them a letter two weeks before their scheduled meeting, telling them to meet her at Charing Cross Road, which was all the way up in London. When they reached the place, they were greeted with many dull looking shops. Jessamine found what she was looking for between a bookshop and a record store. _The Leaky Cauldron_.

McGonagall was standing in front of the pub, patiently waiting for the Evans' family. After the family parked their car, they climbed out and greeted the Professor. Petunia cast a distasteful glance at the surrounding buildings "Why are we here, exactly?"

"We are here because we need to go through the secret entrance to get your sisters school supplies, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall answered cooly.

Petunia scrunched her nose up "By going through there? It doesn't even look like it's open!"

Professor McGonagall walked towards the pub door, opening it "There are protection wards on this building to keep it hidden from the Muggle eye. What you see is a closed down shop, but it is actually a pub. Now come along, we haven't got all day."

The professor held the door open, waiting for everyone to pass through. She entered the building, closing the door behind her. McGonagall took the lead, passing by wizards and witches drinking at the pub. She greeted the pub owner, Tom, as she passed him.

McGonagall showed them the Diagon Alley entrance and how to open up the wall. The bricks parted, leaving a gap for the group to pass through. Jessamine paused when she saw Diagon Alley before her. The set at the _Harry Potter Studios_ was nothing compared to the real thing. But that wasn't what made her stop. Instead of seeing Diagon Alley with its bright colours and people bustling around, Jessamine found that the famous Alley held an air of tension. It was missing the warmth Jessamine had felt through her TV screen. People quietly moved around, parents keeping their children close. The wizards and witches were closed off, eyes darting around as if they were expecting something to jump out at them any second now. Jessamine even spotted several wizards with their wands in hand, holding on to them tightly.

Jessamine looked up at Professor McGonagall and asked quietly, "Professor, what happened here?"

McGonagall hesitated, something Jessamine wasn't expecting to see from the professor, then replied just as quietly, "As you might have remembered from our first meeting, Miss Evans, the Wizarding World is currently at war, wizards and witches do well to be cautious."

And so the older witch led the family down the street, her gaze too was as wary as the others nearby.

The first place they visited was Gringotts _._ Jessamine marvelled at how amazing the bank was. She looked up at her older sister, finding that Petunia was gawking at the Goblins, her brows were furrowed and her mouth hung slightly open. Jessamine pulled at her sleeve, speaking in a low voice "It's not nice to stare, Tuney."

Jessamine made eye contact with Lily, who was stood in front of her with Severus in tow. They held each others gaze for a second, sharing a silent conversation. Lily nodded. They both switched places, Lily laced her arm through Petunia's and began speaking about anything and everything that would distract their nervous older sister from the Goblins. Now Severus had Jessamine for company.

Severus' eyes flickered back to Lily for a moment. He brought his attention back to Jessamine "You sure it was a good thing to bring your sister along?"

"Probably not, but it's not like we could've left her at home. She's gonna have to put up with it for now."

They didn't stay at Gringotts for long. They left and McGonagall led the family around Diagon Alley, taking them to where they needed to buy the twins and Severus' school supplies.

One particular moment that stuck in Jessamine's mind, was her first visit to Flourish and Blotts. She was flicking through the pages of a book when a young boy stumbled through the crowded shop and knocked into her. The pair were sent to the floor, Jessamine whacking her head on the wooden floor.

Jessamine groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. She glanced at the boy beside her, peering into his hazel eyes "You alright?"

"O-oh dear! I-I'm so sorry Mi-miss!" The boy stuttered, his face a deep shade of red.

She waved him off "Don't worry, accidents happen."

Jessamine stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees. She reached a hand out to the boy, who took it with a shaky hand of his own. Jessamine pulled him up onto his feet. Letting go of his hand, she plucked up her book from the ground.

"I'm Jessamine, by the way. Jessamine Evans." She introduced.

The boy smiled shyly, running a hand through his chestnut hair "Remus Lupin. It's, It's nice to meet y-you."

 _Oh._ Jessamine thought. Her eyes were wide. Before her, stood one of her favourite Harry Potter characters. And ten year old Remus Lupin was the cutest thing she'd ever seen! She felt excitement bubble up inside her at the thought of being able to meet the other yet-to-be-Marauders.

"-Miss Evans?" Jessamine was brought from her thoughts.

The red head wrinkled her nose "Dude, just call me Jessamine. Miss Evans is _way_ too fancy for my taste."

"O-okay. Then call me Remus." He hesitated for a moment, then began to speak again "Miss- I mean, I mean, Jessamine, are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

She nodded "Yeah, it's gonna be my first year. What about you?"

"It's my first year too!" He said his eyes wide with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome! We definitely have to meet up on the train, then."

Remus went to reply, but the pair were interrupted by Mr Evans "Jessamine, hun. We're leaving."

Jessamine nodded at her father, then turned to face Remus. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. She felt Remus stiffen under her, then slowly return the hug.

"We'll work on your hugging skills, they're awful," Jessamine muttered into his ear, a teasing smile on her lips. She pulled away to see Remus' face, which had turned red again "It was nice to meet ya, Remus! Save me a spot on the Hogwarts train, yeah? Us friends gotta stick together."

Remus nodded, stuttering out a goodbye. He watched with a sad look on his face as Jessamine left the store with her father. Nodding to himself, Remus promised to himself that he'd get to the train early and save a seat for his first ever friend.

* * *

 _Ollivander's_. Another shop Jessamine had desperately wanted to visit the moment she found out she existed in the same universe as the wizarding world. After _months_ of waiting, Jessamine could finally get her own wand. Being told you were a witch was one thing, but actually being able to hold a wand and use _magic_ with it was a whole other thing entirely.

Lily and Severus had already gotten their wands, leaving Jessamine the only one left. Mr. Ollivander had taken her measurements, and was off looking for a suitable wand. Jessamine had already tried three wands. The first was an alder wood, unicorn hair 10 and three quarter inches. The wand had been alright and Jessamine thought it was okay, but Ollivander swooped the wand from her grasp, muttering about how it was the _wrong_ one. The second wand was.. Particularily disagreeable, to put it lightly. It smashed the shops window. The cedar wood, kelpie hair, and 10 inches wand was taken from Jessamine immedietly, the young girl suspected Ollivander didn't want her causing anymore trouble with that wand. The third wand, an apple wood, with a dragon heartstring core that was 11 and a half inches long, simply refused to work with her.

After examining Jessamine for a long minute, Ollivander disappeared into the back of his shop for a good ten seconds and came back with another box, carefully lifting the cover and bringing out the wand inside. He passed it over to Jessamine, muttering "Fir wood, phoenix feather 12 and a quarter inches, slightly springy."

Jessamine looked down at the wand she held in her hand. It was _beautiful_. One glance told her that a lot of effort had been put into the wand. The wood itself was a pale brown. As the wand reached its tip, the wood became gradually smaller. It was smooth yet slightly bumpy from small dents that had occurred when the maker had carved it. The pattern on the wand was what really caught Jessamine's attention. Oak leaves and a type of flower Jessamine did not recognise had been carved into the wood, twisting around the wand. The flowers had been painted in gold, the leaves in a silvery green.

With one simple wave, Jessamine knew Ollivander had found her the right wand. Silver sparks trickled from the tip of her wand, dancing all around her. Jessamine could only stare in amazement as she used magic for the very first time in her life. Memories came to Jessamine from her old life when she was younger and she would try her hardest to do magic and being disappointed when nothing happened. Her hands felt shaky from the rush of excitement that flowed through her.

The sound of Ollivanders raspy voice brought her back into reality, " _Interesting_. My grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, made this wand. He was of the opinion that wands with fir wood were 'survivor wands', as he so liked to call them. He once sold them to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. He always believed that this wand was special and would go on to do many great things. I suppose we will have to wait and see if he was right, hmm?"

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: On the Train to Hogwarts

 _Today's the day,_ Jessamine thought giddily. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She danced around her room, chanting, " _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_

In that moment, Jessamine truly felt like the child she was supposed to be. She wasn't the seventeen-year-old girl who'd found herself trapped in another world, pretending to be a person who wasn't supposed to exist. She wasn't Jessamine Conners, but Jessamine Evans, a red-headed ten-year-old who had _magic_.

The door to her bedroom opened and Lily entered, grinning largely. Jessamine jumped over to her twin, grasping her hands and twirling Lily around the room. They both giggled as they danced. Jessamine suddenly stopped, causing Lily to crash into her. Lily yelled, "Ow! _Jessamine!_ "

"Sorry! But I just had an idea." Letting go of her sister, she raced to her bed, which held her luggage and her bag. She opened up her bag and reached inside, pulling out her camera. She took off the lens cover and adjusted the settings. Jessamine turned to her sister, "This is the perfect occasion for a photo, to commemorate our first day going to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded vigorously, coming to stand beside her sister. Turning the camera around, Jessamine held her arm out in the air. The twins pressed their cheeks together, smiling as widely as they could. _Click,_ Jessamine had pressed the button and took the photo. The twins pulled away from each other. Jessamine put the cover back on the lens and placed the camera over her neck, "I'll probably get lots of photos by the time we come home for Christmas.. Maybe I should get a new photo album.."

"Come on, Jessie. Mum and Dad are waiting downstairs." Lily walked over to the bed, picking up the suitcase. Jessamine took her bag. With one last look at her room, she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two so much!" Mrs Evans said as she hugged the twins, tears welling up in her eyes, "You be good for the teachers now. You too, Severus!"

Mrs Evans released the twin and pulled Severus in for a hug, one he wasn't quite expecting.

Mr Evans looked down at his two daughters with a stern look, "I expect you both to be on your best behaviour. Especially _you_ , Jessamine."

Jessamine spluttered out protests. Mr Evans held onto his stern expression for a few seconds more, before it broke out into a big smile, "C'mere, you two!"

He gathered the twins in his arms, lifting them up into his arms. Mock pain flickered across his face, "You two are starting to get too heavy."

Jessamine poked her tongue out at her father, "That's because you're getting old, Daddy."

The three of them laughed. Mr Evans set his daughters down. He reached out and ruffled Severus' hair, "Good luck with those two, my boy. The Lord knows they're a handful."

A look of horror etched onto Severus' face as he realised what he'd be having to deal with for the next seven years.

The twins shared a look, then they both launched simultaneously at their older sister, Petunia, who's eyes went wide at the sudden ambush.

"Tuneeeyy," Jessamine and Lily whined at the same time, "We're gonna miss youuu!"

Strangers passing by awed at their sisterly moment. Petunia wasn't having any of it, though. She grabbed the back of their clothes and hauled them off, "Geez, get off me you brats!"

Lily pouted at Petunia, "But Tuney, we aren't going to see you until Christmas! Won't you miss us?"

"No." Petunia scowled, refusing to meet either of their gazes.

Jessamine smirked, "I bet she misses us already and we haven't even left yet."

If it were possible, Petunia scowled even more, "J-just get on that train already!"

Giving their last goodbyes to their family, the twins and Severus took their belongings and headed to the train. It didn't take long for them to find an empty compartment on the train. Lily and Severus went inside, but Jessamine held back. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you coming in?"

Jessamine shook her head, "I promised a friend I'd meet him here, I'm gonna check to see if he's arrived yet."

"Oh, that's the one you were telling me about, right?" Lily asked, her sister nodded in reply, "Sure then, Jessie. Go find your new boyfriend."

Jessamine scoffed, shaking her head and mumbling, "He's not my boyfriend.."

She didn't stay any longer, moving on down the small corridor in search of her new friend. Jessamine soon found him sat alone, reading a book. A smile tugged at the ends of her lips. Taking her camera, she quickly took a picture of her friend. The sound of the camera alerted Remus, whose head shot up at the sound. He smiled shyly, "J-Jessamine."

The red head waved cheerfully, "Hey, Remus. Sorry about not asking to take a photo of you, you just looked too cute reading like that!"

Remus blushed at her words. Jessamine took that as her queue to enter the carriage. She closed the door behind her and placed her bags on the shelf above the seats. Jessamine took the seat beside her friend and pulled him into a hug. Once again, Remus froze, but he reacted quicker that time, returning the hug. She let go and sat back against the chair, "That was better than last time, just loosen up a bit, yeah?"

He nodded, unsure of how to answer. Their attention was stolen by a knock at the door. They both looked up as the door slid open. In the doorway stood a short boy, with blond hair and light blue eyes. The boy gulped upon noticing that Jessamine and Remus were staring at him.

"Can I sit in here? There isn't really room anywhere else." The boy squeaked, speaking at a fast pace.

Jessamine gestured to the seat opposite her, smiling kindly at the newcomer, "Come on in, there's no need to be shy."

The boy almost tripped over his feet getting into the compartment. With a small amount of difficulty, he placed his things on the shelf and sat on the seat offered by Jessamine. All was silent as the three young children stared at each other.

"Hi. I'm Jessamine Evans, and this is my friend Remus Lupin." Jessamine stated, breaking the silence.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." The small boy replied.

Jessamine nodded, trying to hide her surprise, "So, Peter, Remus. What house do you guys want to be in?"

Peter cast his gaze downwards, mumbling in a low voice, "I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff or something.."

"Hufflepuff isn't that bad, I wouldn't mind being there myself. Though I'm kinda hoping for Gryffindor. It seems really cool there." Jessamine said.

"Y-yeah," Peter squeaked, "It'd be great to get into a house like Gryffindor."

Jessamine gently nudged the boy beside her, "What about you?"

Remus' eyes flickered up in thought "I don't really mind which house I'm put in, though Ravenclaw sounds the best for me."

"Well whichever house we all land ourselves in, we can still be friends, right?" Jessamine tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

Both boys nodded, grateful that their first day of Hogwarts wasn't going so bad.

* * *

The next few hours on the train were spent getting to know each other. Jessamine found out a bit more of Remus and Peter's home lives, and in turn, Jessamine told them of her family. At one point, the old lady with the sweet trolley passed by. Not wanting to miss the brand new opportunity thrown her way, Jessamine treated herself to some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The three friends took turns taking and eating one of the jelly beans. It was all fun and games until Jessamine ate one that tasted like cabbages.

Jessamine abruptly stood up, startling the other occupants of the compartment. She took her bag off the shelf, turning her head to face the boys, "You'd better change into your robes. We're only half an hour away from Hogwarts. I'm headed to the girl's toilets, be right back."

She left the compartment, pushing past students on her quest to find the lady's rooms. On her way, Jessamine accidentally bumped into someone. They scoffed, "Hey, watch it!"

Looking up, Jessamine met eyes with the stranger and her heart stopped beating. _Holy shit, what the fuck is Harry Potter doing in 1971?!_

Taking a closer look, Jessamine realised that before here was none other than James Potter. Next to him, Jessamine assumed was Sirius Black, Judging by the dark shoulder length hair and the grey eyes. They were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"E-Evans? But how are you here? You were just in the compartment we left. You were with Snivellus. And why are you wearing different clothes?" James asked.

Holding back a smirk, Jessamine brought a hand to her chest. She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank _god_ you're both here! This is going to sound really, _really_ weird. But I'm Lily from the future. I can't explain everything right now, but something bad is going to happen at Hogwarts and I had to go back in time to stop it. Can you help me? You two are the only ones that can do it."

James and Sirius shared a look, then nodded eagerly. A huge smile made its way onto Jessamine's face. _These two idiots.._ "Great! When you get to Hogwarts, as soon as everyone has settled into the year. You need to search the school for the Cursed Cube of Rubik. It's small, colourful, and _very_ dangerous. The cube should be hidden in the Dungeons somewhere. I'd go get it myself, but if past me ever saw me, I'd cease to exist."

"We'll do it. You can trust us, Evans." Sirius said, a look of determination in his eyes.

Jessamine let herself tear up "Thank you! James, Sirius, you'll save everyone at Hogwarts. I'm so glad I found you both when I did, or who knows how I would've done it. Now, I must go. I cannot stay here too long. It's a small train and the other Lily could easily catch sight of me. Once you find the Cube, you must take it to Dumbledore. The Dumbledore from the future told me that it must be brought to him, for he is the only one who knows how to destroy it. Thank you so much for helping me, you're heroes!"

Pressing a quick kiss to James' cheek, she rushed off down the corridor, barely catching sight of James' blushing face. When Jessamine was out of their ear shot, she broke into a fit of giggles "Bloody hell, at this rate the Sorting Hat will never allow me into Gryffindor."

* * *

 **And now you've finally been introduced to all four of the Marauders!** **I couldn't resist introducing James Potter and Sirius Black without Jessamine doing something rediculous to wind them up.  
**

 **I want to let you know that I fully intend to write Peter Pettigrew as more than just James and Sirius' little follower. He will be portrayed as their friend, as a real member of the Marauders.**

 **Kudos to _Night at the Museum 2_ for giving me inspiration for the last scene in the chapter.  
**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**_

 **Hope you have a nice day!**

 **~ SparkleMuffinz**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Sorting Ceremony

Luckily for Jessamine, she managed to avoid James and Sirius for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. She'd returned to her carriage with ten minutes to spare before the train reached Hogwarts. When the train stopped at the station, she and the other first years were greeted by Hagrid. He'd escorted them to the boats, where everyone gathered into groups of four and sailed over the lake. The sight of Hogwarts castle was magnificent. It was tall, looming over the students. The interior of the castle was lit, the warm glow of the candles shone through the castle windows, making the castle stand out against the night sky.

Currently, Jessamine was stood between Remus and Peter before the Great Hall. She found herself behind James and Sirius, who had yet to actually notice her presence.

Professor McGonagall approached the first years, "You may now enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your new Houses."

The Professor led the first years to the doors leading to the Great Hall and pushed them open. Whilst Jessamine had thought the view of Hogwarts from the train station was stunning, the sight of the Great Hall was breathtaking. Jessamine struggled to take her eyes away from the floating candles and the ceiling that looked like a cloudy night sky. The first years reached the front of the Hall quicker than Jessamine had noticed, causing Remus grabbing her arm to stop her from crashing into the idiot duo in front of her.

Greetings were offered by Dumbledore, who sat in his chair at the high table. Jessamine let her eyes travel across the table, taking note of the teachers she recognised and the teachers she didn't. Teachers like Professor Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn.

Jessamine brought her attention back to McGonagall, who had begun the Sorting Ceremony. Only one of the first bunch of names was familiar to her, that name being Avery. She vaguely remembered hearing of him before, back in her world.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall called.

Jessamine watched as Sirius made his way to the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Around her, people whispered. Everyone assumed that being a Black, Sirius would obviously be placed in Slytherin. But Jessamine knew better than that. And with the next word to leave the Sorting Hat's wrinkled lips, Sirius' world was flipped upside down.

" _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

The Sorting Hat's declaration was followed by complete and utter silence. Sirius was frozen in his chair, eyes full of shock and a little bit of fear. The silence carried on long enough for Jessamine. Nudging both Remus and Peter, she began to clap. The sharp sound snapped Sirius back into reality, his gaze meeting Jessamine. Remus and Peter were quick to join in clapping, prompting more people to join in. Sirius stiffly nodded towards her and stood up from the stool, making his way over to the Gryffindor table. The Ceremony carried on and Jessamine found herself becoming impatient waiting for her name to be called.

Fortunately, her time did come.

"Jessamine Evans."

She took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd. Reaching the stool, she sat down rather quickly, causing the chair to scrape backwards. The loud noise almost made Jessamine wince. _Here we go,_ Jessamine thought as the Sorting Hat neared her head. The moment Professor McGonagall released her grip on the Sorting Hat, it engulfed Jessamine's tiny eleven-year-old head, earning a few laughs from around the Hall. She grimaced, lifting the enormous hat to sit more comfortably on her head.

" _Well aren't you an interesting one,_ " The Sorting Hat spoke into her mind.

 _I'd certainly like to think so,_ Jessamine replied.

The hat chuckled, " _Now where to put you. It seems you have a plan, but you don't think being placed in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will help you achieve that. You'd be too far away from the action. If you were a normal student, I would have you in Slytherin. In that house, you would thrive. You could still go there, you can still change things, you know._

Jessamine shook her head, her hand shooting up to grab the hat before it slipped, _Though I'd be able to change some things, they won't be the things I need to change most. I think we can both agree that Gryffindor would have also been a good choice for me, had I been a normal student._

" _Yes, it would have. Are you sure it's the choice you wish to make? Choosing Gryffindor will ensure you are caught up in what's to come. In Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, there's a better chance of you escaping it."_

 _And leave my sister to suffer at the hands of Voldemort? She's innocent. They all are. Look at them, they're_ children _. If you had the chance to make a difference, to give them the life they deserve, would you do it?_

" _Very well. But one last question, are you willing to give your life in order to get those you love the life you think they deserve?"_

 _Oh my dear Hat, do you really think I'd let Voldemort get rid of me so easily?_

" _Of course not. I'll be waiting for the next time we meet, Jessamine Evans. I believe I have something you will need. But for now, you must focus on becoming stronger not just as a witch, but as a person. You have a lion's heart, and for that, you shall spend your Hogwarts years in-_

 _GRYFFINDOR!_ "

 _Thank you. Until next time, my fellow hat._

" _Good luck. I think you'll need it._ "

Jessamine took off the hat, passing it back to Professor McGonagall. People clapped as she hurriedly walked to the Gryffindor table and slid into the vacant space next to Sirius. Jessamine turned to face the boy and poked him in the shoulder. When she caught his attention, the young girl grinned, "Hi. I'm Jessamine."

"Sirius Black," He stared at Jessamine for a moment, before voicing his thoughts, "But I thought you said your name was-"

"Lily Evans," McGonagall called.

Sirius' jaw dropped. Slowly, he looked from Lily, back to Jessamine, "Merlin, I'm so stupid."

Jessamine snorted, "You got that right, pal."

She ignored the glare Sirius sent her in favour of watching her twin sister being sorted into Gryffindor. Lily soon joined Jessamine, taking the seat next to her. The twins shared an excited grin and Lily squeezed her hand, pleased to know that they'd be able to stay together during their time at Hogwarts.

As the ceremony moved on, Jessamine watched as James and her newfound friends Remus and Peter were also sorted into Gryffindor. Severus had been sending glances at the twins ever since they were both sorted into Gryffindor. When Severus caught her eye she sent him a sad smile, knowing that Gryffindor was not where the dark haired boy would be sent. Jessamine stroked Lily's arm soothingly when the Sorting Hat announced Severus' new house in Slytherin.

* * *

After the ceremony finished, Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked down upon his students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, those who are both old and new to the school. I would like to make a few announcements before we begin the school year. First, as most of you may already know, Headmaster Armando Dippet has stepped down and has gone into retirement. I shall be taking his place as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Students politely clapped. Jessamine hadn't known Dumbledore was only now becoming the headmaster. She'd almost forgotten that Dumbledore had been a teacher before.

Dumbledore continued with his speech, "I would like to introduce and welcome our new _Transfiguration_ professor, who will be taking my place, may I introduce Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Cue more polite applause. Professor McGonagall graciously nodded to Dumbledore.

"There will also be a new _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ teacher, as Professor Montgomery had a terrible accident in August, and will not be returning to Hogwarts again. Please welcome, Professor Paisley Griffins."

As the occupants of the Great Hall politely clapped, a tall woman with honey coloured hair and hazel eyes stood up and smiled sweetly at everyone then sat back down. _She seems nice,_ Jessamine mused, _hopefully, she isn't hiding Voldemort in her hair._ Jessamine froze. _Wait_. Since Dumbledore was only now becoming headmaster, and the previous DADA professor had an 'accident'.. Jessamine faintly recalled how the DADA curse had been placed by Tom Riddle after Dumbledore refused to give him the position. Jessamine let herself imagine having Voldemort as her professor for the next year. She shivered, glad that Dumbledore kicked the noseless git to the curb.

Dumbledore continued with his speech, "I would also like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. To venture out into the forest would mean certain death.. Now then, onto the feast!"

With a wave of his hand, the five tables in the Great Hall were suddenly filled with a large variety of food.

Collective gasps sounded around the Hall in surprise of the sudden appearance of food. Jessamine didn't hesitate to dig into a good meal, piling her plate high with food. Suddenly, Lily smacked her sister on the arm, causing Jessamine to wince, "Jessie, you are _not_ going to be able to eat all that! It's as tall as a mountain for Heaven's sake."

The other twin had been more responsible with her food, only putting on a healthy amount onto her plate. Jessamine sent her a half-hearted glare, "Maybe not, but I can damn well try. Look at all the _food_ , Lils! It'd be a crime to let any of it go to waste."

Lily huffed, muttering something under her breath that was too quiet to hear but left Jessamine to her food.

As the meal progressed, the new Gryffindors introduced themselves to one another. Three other girls had joined Gryffindor, Jessamine found that their names were Marlene Mckinnon, Mary Macdonald and Alice Prewett.

Halfway through the meal, James suddenly dropped his fork. The loud clattering drawing attention from the group surrounding. He was silent for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet Jessamine and Lily, "On the train, one of you tricked Sirius and I, didn't you?"

Jessamine's shoulders shook in silent laughter, which quickly became full out laughter. Everyone nearby stared at her, curious as to what was so funny. It took a good few minutes for her to calm down, but when she did she wasted no time in telling her new friends about the incident on the train. Soon, everyone around them was laughing. Lily just shook her head, marvelling in their stupidity.

A pair of older students, who had heard the story from two seats down, leaned forwards and grinned at Jessamine. She noticed that they were both twins as well. The one closest to her spoke up first, "Well, would you look at that, Fabian. Looks like we have another fellow troublemaker at Hogwarts, she has a twin too."

Jessamine grinned back at the pair "Unfortunately, Lily here doesn't have any trouble making bones in her body, so I guess that means I'm double the trouble."

Beside her, Lily snorted into her drink, "That's the understatement of the century."

From across the table, James pushed food around his plate grumbling, "I still can't believe I actually fell for it.."

"Well, my dear James, it's as they say. If you can't blow them away with your brilliance, blind them with your bullshit."

Jessamine received a good smack over the head from Lily.

* * *

 **I didn't realise that I had posted my previous chapter on September 1st, which was the the last day before the cannon in the books/films ended. Coincidentally, in that very chapter I posted we had Jessamine and the others going on the train to Hogwarts, on September 1st 1971.**

 **I started back in college last week, so writing this story may take longer than it usually does because I'll be super busy with coursework. Fortunately for you guys, I spent quite some time during the summer holidays writing for this story, and I've almost finished writing up Jessamines first year.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**_**

 ** **Have a nice day!  
****

 ** **~ SparkleMuffinz.****


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Troublemakers and Challenges

The Gryffindor common room was one of the coziest places Jessamine had ever seen. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the armchair in front of the fireplace. Although as soon as they were shown the common room, the prefects were pushing them off to their new bedrooms. Jessamine gave a quick goodnight to the to-be Marauders, then followed her sister and friends upstairs.

In her new dormitory, Jessamine saw a room quite similar to that she had seen in the films. The other girls had already claimed the other beds, leaving Jessamine with the bed closest to the door.

Not wasting anymore time, Jessamine picked out pyjamas, as well as her toothbrush and toothpaste from her suitcase and made a beeline straight for the bathroom. After getting changed, she headed straight for bed, barely making it under the blanket before she fell asleep.

* * *

"-Jessie! Wake up, come on!"

A hand shook her shoulder. Jessamine slapped the hand away. The hand returned and shook her more roughly. Having no response from Jessamine, the hand left. In the background, Jessamine could hear some ruffling and hushed whispers. Then everything went quiet. Too quiet.

 _Whooosh!_

Jessamine's blanket was ripped straight off the bed. Jessamine had no time to register what had just happened when she was assulted by four soft but forceful objects hitting her all over her body. Jessamine opened her eyes, curling into a ball to protect herself. Her roomates had decided to awaken her by attacking her with pillows.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jessamine wailed, "You are horrible roomates! How dare you betray me like this?"

Her new friends giggled.

"You were righ', Lily, your sister is way too dramatic." Mary commented.

Jessamine placed a hand over her heart "Dramatic, _me_? Well I never! If _this_ is how you're going to treat such a beloved and treasured roommate, then begone!"

Jessamine shot out the hand over her heart, waving her friends away in a shooing motion. She slid off the bed and mockingly stormed to the bathroom. Just as she was about to enter, a pillow hit the doorway, barely missing the back of Jessamines head. Jessamine turned to see her traitor twin sister smirking at her. Picking up the pillow, Jessamine flung the pillow at her twin. It hurtled through the air so quickly that Lily had no time to move away. The pillow smacked into Lily's face, making her stumble back. Jessamine scrambled into the bathroom, not wanting to deal with Lily's wrath so early in the morning.

Ten minutes later, Jessamine was dressed and heading down to the Great Hall. The room was full of grumpy, tired teenagers. The five friends slid into the seats next to the to-be Marauders, who surprisingly were already up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Lily greeted cheerfully. As Jessamine was surrounded by eleven year olds, they were just as engergetic as Lily was. Jessamine, however, was not. With eyes half closed she contently munched on a slice of toast. She listened in silence as her friends excitedly spoke of the exploring they were planning to do that day. Jessamine found that today there were no lessons. Those would begin tomorrow. Jessamine wondered how the school year would pass by, considering Harry Potter wouldn't be there causing trouble everywhere he went. Things were going to be normal. Well, as normal as a magic school could be.

A lot of training was in store for Jessamine. If she was going to bring down the Dark Lord, she would need to spend every opportunity getting smarter, stronger. Especially since it was something she would be doing alone. There was no way in Hell Jessamine would let any of her newfound friends go with her. Most of all Lily. If Jessamine could help it, her twin sister wouldn't be getting three feet near Voldemort.

Jessamines thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the owls. First year muggleborns and some halfbloods gasped at the sight of the owls. Letters and parcels were dropped at every table, eager students reached out to grab their mail. The room changed the seconds a brown feathered owl dropped a red envelope in front of Sirius Black, who happened to be sat directly across from Jessamine. Whispers broke out amongst the Great Hall, what alarmed Jessamine most was the word ' _Howler_ '. Jessamine stared at her new friend across from her, who had gone as pale as a ghost. James and Peter were sat either side of him, quietly giving him words of encouragement.

With a slightly trembling hand that was barely noticable, Sirius gingerly picked up the envelope and opened it. The second it opened, the howler sprung to life, hovering in the air in front of Sirius.

 _"SIRIUS ORION BLACK,_ " The voice of Walburga Black screeched. Jessamine already felt her ears aching, " _YOU ARE AN UTTER DISGRACE TO THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. YOU ARE A FAILURE TO THE FAMILY, A JOKE. WHAT KIND OF BLACK IS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, YOU TERRIBLE BOY? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLUTELY_ FURIOUS _.-_ "

Seeing everyone watching, some laughing, some looking at Sirius in pity, made Jessamine snap. Without hesitating, she brought out her wand, pointing it at Sirius " _Muffliato._ "

Instead of hearing Walburga's shouts, everyone could now only hear a strange buzzing noise. Jessamine recieved a few glares from those who found entertainment from the howler. Others looked confused. The only people who were able to hear the howler now were Jessamine and Sirius.

 _"-THE OTHER PUREBLOOD FAMILIES WILL MOCK US FOR YEARS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVING COUSIN OF YOURS. YOU WILL GO TO THE HEADMASTER IMMEDIATELY AND ASK TO BE RESORTED TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE IN SLYTHERIN, YOUR FATHER AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR A GRYFFINDOR SON. YOUR BROTHER IS DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. IS THIS THE KIND OF ROLE MODEL YOU WANT TO BE? DO YOU WANT TO RUIN HIS LIFE? THINK OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE GOES TO HOGWARTS NEXT YEAR. HIS REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED BEFORE HE EVEN ARRIVES THERE. FIX THIS!_ "

At last, Walburga had decided to give it a rest. Jessamine felt that Walburga's screeching could give Molly a good run for her money (Not that Molly had that much money to begin with). The letter burst into flames, its ashes ruining what had once been Sirius' breakfast. Sirius was frozen, staring at the place where the howler had once been. He was looking right through Jessamine, something she didn't like seeing

"Sirius?"

He was snapped out of his trance, his grey eyes meeting Jessamine. Sirius took a few deep breaths, "Great. I haven't even been here for an entire day and I've already been humiliated in front of the school. How did she find out so quickly? I bet it was Narcissa, for fu-"

"It could have been worse, I suppose.." Jessamine quietly commented, unsure of what else to say.

"Could have been worse? _Could have been-_ Evans, the _entire_ school just watched my mother give me the bollocking of my _life_. How could it have been worse?!"

Jessamine shifted uncomfortably under Sirius' wrathful gaze, "I, ah, I cast a charm. Over you- us. Anyone who tries to listen into our conversation will only hear a buzzing noise. Look," Jessamine looked at James, who was already looking at Sirius and easily caught his attention,"James, you're a bloody prat. You're a complete tosser and no one likes you."

"What? I can't hear you! There's this weird noise and I can't hear anything you're saying." James replied, oblivious to what Jessamine had just said. This caused Sirius to crack a small smile. It was small, but it was there, which releived Jessamine.

".. That's.. That's actually amazing. What spell is that? I've never heard of anything like it." Sirius asked.

Jessamine shrugged nonchalantly, "Just one I found in one of my books."

In her haste to protect Sirius from total humiliation, Jessamine had forgotten one very important thing. The spell hadn't been created yet. In fact, the spells creator was sat a few tables away from her, and she doubted that Severus Snape knew enough about magic to created his own spells, he hadn't even been to his first lesson in Hogwarts yet. Jessamine silently prayed that no one payed too much attention to the spell and didn't ask questions.

"Um, I hope you don't mind too much that I heard the entire howler. Since I was the one to cast the spell, I don't really know if I could've blocked myself out of the conversation. When you're ready, I can cancel the spell."

"Oh, right. Uh, I guess you can cancel it now, I suppose. It's not like I really need it anymore." Sirius told her.

Jessamine awkwardly fumbled for her wand, noddind vigorously, "Yes, sure, okay. Just, if you need to talk, I'm here, alright?"

And with that, Jessamine lifted the spell. The pair returned to their breakfast, deflecting any questions that came their way about howlers and Walburga Black.

Once Jessamine had finished breakfast, she went exploring in the castle alone. Lily had gone to meet up with Severus and had invited Jessamine along, but she refused. At one point she found herself at the Library. Finding a secluded place to sit, Jessamine picked up a book of charms and began to read. Jessamine was so immersed in her book she barely noticed the hours pass by, or that she missed dinner. With heavy eyelids, she was lulled to sleep by the peaceful atmosphere. She didn't wake until two hours later, where she was greeted by a pair of twins. Their ginger hair instantly had Jessamine thinking of the Weasley twins, but they hadn't even been born yet. Jessamine knew there was only one other ginger haired twins she knew of.

Jessamine grinned lazily, "Well, well. If it isn't my fellow troublemakers."

The twins smirked. The one on the left spoke up, "It's not a good idea to fall asleep here, you know. Anything could happen to you."

"You didn't do anything to me, did you?" Jessamine asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"To a fellow troublemaker?" The second twin asked, "Of course not!"

Jessamine nodded, "Wise decision."

"So, Evans, why don't you tell us about some of your days of troublemaking?"

"Hmm.. I don't see why not. Well then, there was this one time in school where I.."

* * *

Later that evening, Jessamine could be seen arm in arm with Gideon and Fabian entering the Great Hall.

* * *

( _The Next Day.._ )

 _Finally_ , Jessamine mentally sighed with relief, _I finally get to start my first lesson at Hogwarts_ Jessamine almost dropped her quill in shock.

"Dear God, I sounded like some overzealous _Ravenclaw_." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, Jessie?" Lily asked from besides her. Before Jessamine could reply, Lily grabbed her arm, "Oh, look, it's Sev! Sev, over here!"

Seconds later, Severus was setting himself down onto the stool to Lily's left. He nodded to the twins, "Good morning, Lily, Jessamine."

Jessamine tiredly waved at her friend. The three friends had quiet conversation for a few minutes, their words almost drowned out by the rest of the class' loud chattering. All talk died down when the classroom door burst open. Jessamine half-expected an older Severus Snape to storm in, giving a speech about no wands and no fooling around, but instead came in Professor Horace Slughorn, looking just like he had in the _Harry Potter_ films.

The Professor strolled up to the front of the class, a friendly smile on his face. Once he was standing in front of his students, he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Good morning, class and welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you're all settling in just fine, yes? I am Professor Slughorn, and I shall be teaching you potions. Now then, I think that we shall jump right into todays lesson. Who can tell me what _aconite_ is?"

Three hands simultaniously shot into the air. Lily's, Jessamine's and Severus'. Naturally, Professor chose Severus.

Severus straightened up, "Aconite is a plant with magical properties. It used to be widespread, but now the plant can only be found in wild places. Although the flowers are useful in potion-making, its leaves are toxic."

"Five points for Slytherin! Thank you Severus," Slughorn beamed, "And can anyone tell me what other names this plant goes by?"

Jessamines hand shot into the air quicker than lightning, she began to answer when the Professor montioned towards her, "Aconite also goes by the names of _monkshood_ and _wolfsbane._ "

Slughorn nodded in approval, "Very good, five points to Gryffindor, Miss..?"

"Evans. Jessamine Evans."

"Lovely name. Now then, next question. Who can tell me what _dittany_ is?"

* * *

By the end of the lesson, Severus, Lily and Jessamine had been dubbed as the class know-it-alls. Very few questions in class had been unanswered by students with those three in the class. Jessamine noticed how Remus looked like he knew the answer to some of the questions too, but he never once raised his hand. He just sat quietly next to Sirius and James, who both seemed more content shoving each other around and not paying much attention to the lesson itself.

Jessamine was currently trailing behind Lily and her new roommates, who were trying to navigate their way through the school with a map they were given along with their timetables earlier that morning. One moment, Jessamine was walking alone, the next, she had the to-be Marauders flanking her sides. James casually threw his arm over Jessamines shoulder, "Wow, you and your sister are really smart, Lily."

 _Ah yes,_ Jessamine thought bitterly, _And here begins the inevitable 'which twin am I talking to?'_

Jessamine rolled her eyes, "You know, with how little attention you were giving the lesson, I didn't think you'd actually notice anything. And by the way, I'm Jessamine. _That's_ Lily, right in front of me."

James, looking slightly put out from not being able to tell the twins apart, let his arm fall from her shoulder.

"Hey Remus, you seemed to know some of the answers to Slughorns questions, how come you didn't answer? You could've helped us win Gryffindor some points." Jessamine asked, leaning forwards to get a glance at Remus.

The boy in question blushed, ducking his head down, "I-I don't know. I guess- I guess I just didn't want to answer w-wrong and embarrass myself."

Jessamine moved around James and lightly punched Remus in the arm, "Remus, honey. It's perfectly okay to make mistakes. Hell, I'll bet even I will give the wrong answers too. Oh! Tell you what, let's make it a challenge!"

"Challenge?" The four boys asked in union. Jessamine held back a smirk.

"Yeah. Whoever answers the most questions correctly by the end of the year gets to.. Hmm. They get to make the losers do a dare! And the losers _have_ to go through with it." Jessamine smiled.

Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste, "That sounds boring! What kind of challenge is that?"

"One you're too afraid to take part in, since you _know_ you'll lose to either me or Remus."

"That's it. You're on! And when I win, you're all going to be my house elves for an entire week." Siruis exclaimed.

Jessamine grinned, "Great! James, Peter, you're both in on this too."

"W-what?!" Peter squeaked, not expecting to be brought into it.

James punched the air, "Yes! You four are going down."

"Fine, fine. I-if you four are doing it, t-then so shall I." Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jessamine almost scoffed. It was too easy getting these boys into doing what she wanted.

Once the group reached the classroom, Jessamine split from the boys, intending to follow after the girls, but Sirius grabbed her hand, pulling her along with the boys, "Nuh-uh. You're coming with us. I have a challenge to win after all."

Jessamine rolled her eyes, letting Sirius guide her to the back of the classroom. As soon as she was in her seat, Jessamine brought out her things and set them neatly on the table, "I don't know why you're making such a fuss. First thing, you're _so_ not going to win. Second, this is History of Magic. Our teacher is a _ghost_ who is going to spend the next hour droning on about some topic. We're not going to get much chance to answer any questions."

And they didn't. The moment the lesson began, Professor Binns did not hesitate to start lecturing the class on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Unlike her sister in the front row, Jessamine did not attempt to take any notes on the lesson. She planned on teaching herself what she needed to know. Even the Ravenclaws struggled paying attention to Binns voice. Instead, Jessamine introduced the four boys to _Hangman_ , which Peter particularly liked and was good at.

"Muggles have such weird games." James mused.

Jessamine hummed in acknowledgement, "I know plenty of others. I'll show you guys a new one next lesson. It'll become a tradition of sorts. Spend History of Magic lessons playing games."

Soon enough, it was 12 o'clock and the five children gathered their things, leaving the old classroom in favour of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **So I'm off college ill today, and I thought hey, why not update my story and neglect the coursework that I know I will probably fall behind with at some point? I'm such a _good_ student. Although I would be a fantastic student if I ever went to Hogwarts. Not even Madam Pince would be able to drag me out of their school library.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~ SparkleMuffinz**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Complications

It had been a week since Hogwarts began, and Jessamine was _loving_ it. She wanted nothing more than to learn _everything_ she could about the wizarding world. There was just so much to it! She'd been to at least one of every lesson she had, and Jessamine had trouble picking her favourite. Lily's favourite was Charms. Although she had been to most of her lessons, Jessamine's classes had yet to actually perform any magic. Her teachers, especially Professor McGonagall, were going over the theories of their subjects.

Unfortunately for Remus, the full moon had been at the end of the first week, which wasn't the best ending to the beginning of his time at Hogwarts. He spent two days in the Hospital Wing afterwards. Jessamine had visited him on Tuesday, with class notes and some chocolate bars at hand. He had been grateful, especially for the chocolate. She had stayed with him for a while, not asking why he was there. She didn't need to. Jessamine knew Remus would clam up if she started asking questions. Jessamine had the feeling he did when the Marauders came to visit that day and the day before. She wondered if Remus would ever trust her enough to open up and tell her the truth, the Marauders had to find the truth themselves. Would she have to do that too?

It was currently Thursday. After a long hour in the greenhouses, Jessamine was ready for some time alone. She sat alone in the library, hidden by the bookshelves. She had her Herbology book propped open, flicking through it to find information on the homework her professor had set an hour ago. To Jessamine's delight, Newt Scamander's grandson was in her year. Phineas Scamander was a Hufflepuff and like his grandfather held a love for magical creatures. He knew just about anything when it came to them. He was going to love Care for Magical Creatures.

"Oh. Someone's already here." A voice quietly huffed from behind Jessamine. The auburn haired girl turned to see another girl stood not far from where Jessamine was sitting, blocking the way out from the bookshelves. She was clearly older and was tall too. The girl was pale with light blonde hair that tumbled over her shoulder in carefully placed curls. Everything about her was sophisticated and elegant. The way she stood, her clothes. The stranger screamed of wealth. Jessamine took note of the green uniform and the Slytherin crest.

Now, Jessamine wasn't going to lie, her first thought was, in fact, _shit_. But she forced herself to stay relaxed. She hadn't gotten off to a good start with the Slytherins. They were guarded, kept to themselves. Also, she was a _muggleborn_. It painted a big red target on her back. She had received sneers more times than she could count by her Slytherin classmates (Bar Severus), and Adrian Avery even made a comment on how Voldemort was going to get her. She'd been tempted to tell the snotty boy 'Not if I get him first', but she felt that wouldn't be such a good idea. Jessamine didn't want to judge the Slytherins based on stereotypes, she knew better than that. But she was living in 1971. Voldemort was _alive_ and gathering followers that hated anything muggle with a passion. She had to look out for herself and her sister. The children of this school were _very_ judgemental. And there was the small matter of a war going on, one where people like Jessamine and Lily were being targeted. Jessamine was _not_ going to let her guard down so easily. In times like this, you didn't know who to trust. Not to mention, all the Slytherins _she_ had known personally before Hogwarts had been from her old world, where it would have been pretty stupid to hate Muggleborns, considering they never existed outside of fiction.

But that didn't mean Jessamine was going to be rude. It wouldn't do to make enemies where she didn't need to.

So with the most genuine smile she could muster, Jessamine moved over, gesturing to the seats beside her, "You can sit if you'd like. There's enough seats for four people. I don't mind. Honest."

The girl look like she wanted to protest, but she seemed to think better of it, for she nodded and took the second seat away from Jessamine and opened the book she had been carrying. Jessamine noticed with a slight envy that even the way the blonde walked was graceful. They both sat in a comfortable silence, until the other girl broke it.

"Why did you let me sit here? Don't you know who I am? I'm a _Slytherin_." She said.

Jessamine looked up from the paragraph she had been reading, meeting the girls grey eyes head on. Jessamine paused for a moment, think of what to say, "From my first day here, I found that everyone has the same views on the other houses. Slytherins are evil, the Gryffindors are reckless idiots, Ravenclaws are insufferable know-it-alls and the Hufflepuffs are weak and pathetic losers. People have twisted the houses into something they're not. We've taken these great attributes, ones that should be appreciated and respected, and we've made them bad, we point out the bad things instead of praising the good.

"These are Houses were created for _children_. None of it should matter once we leave Hogwarts. The Founders created Hogwarts to bring the children of magic together, not to drive them apart. That's why I let you sit here."

Jessamine paused for a moment, then blushed "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. I just _despise_ the house prejudices going on. I think that there could be some really cool friendships if the school could open up to Slytherin. Even the teachers are prejudiced against you. I don't want to be like that."

The girl was quiet. Minutes passed by and she didn't say a word, until "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessamine. Jessamine Evans. And you?"

"Narcissa Black.. Evans is not a pureblood name. Are you a half-blood?"

"Muggleborn, actually."

The girl, Narcissa, sneered, her face crinkling in disgust. Jessamine didn't think Narcissa would have ever been capable of such an ugly look, "You're a _mudblood!?_ "

Jessamine flinched back, as if Narcissa had slapped her. Then she hardened her features, bringing up her walls, "Yes, I'm a _fucking mudblood_. I just gave a whole Goddamn speech on how I hated people judging others and here you are doing just that. With people like you in Slytherin, there's no wonder people think you're evil. Why can't people just be more open and accepting? A lot of problems would be solved that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be a part of this conversation anymore."

Grabbing her books from the table, Jessamine almost knocked over her chair whilst getting up and storming past Narcissa and out of the library.

* * *

By the time Jessamine had reached her next lesson, she was still mad at Narcissa. Deep down, Jessamine understood that Narcissa had been raised to think like that, that the blonde didn't know any better. But it still hurt. Jessamine thought that maybe the reason she was so upset about Narcissa was because Jessamine had quite liked her character in the books. Jessamine admired how she'd always put her family first and risked everything for them. To have a character you liked reject you the way Narcissa did was not a good feeling, Jessamine found.

She couldn't leave things the way they were with Narcissa. Jessamine wanted to be the blonde girl's friend. But Jessamine also just happened to have the foresight that Narcissa would marry Lucius Malfoy, the wizard who would receive one of Voldemorts Horcruxes. It wasn't like Jessamine could just waltz into Malfoy Manor and nick the diary from there. Yes, this meant Jessamine would basically be using Narcissa to get what she wanted, but if Jessamine needed to get rid of Voldemort. Her family and friends were depending on it.

The people surrounding her weren't just characters, they were also chess pieces in a game between Voldemort and Dumbledore that Jessamine was going to gate-crash her way into. If she didn't draw too much attention, then she could bring down Voldemort whilst he and Dumbledore were too busy focusing on each other, both convinced that there was no greater enemy than the other.

Narcissa wasn't the only person whose good books Jessamine needed to get into. The young auburn-haired girl had a _lot_ of work ahead of her these next few years. She might not be currently out collecting the Horcruxes and destroying them, but she needed to train, needed to make connections and make sure those connections didn't break.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was an interesting subject. Jessamine found herself in a bit of a struggle trying to get her wand to cooperate with her. After living a life in a world without magic, she found that suddenly having it was different. Lily, of course, was a natural at it, as well as every other student in her class. They had all grown up causing accidental magic or living in the wizarding world. They had years to embrace and accept their magic, Jessamine had not.

This had lead to the situation where Jessamine was in now, where she couldn't even cast a simple _Lumos_. Even Peter Pettigrew had managed to light his wand. This made her frustrated. She'd used magic before, in Ollivander's shop, last week at the Great Hall. Why couldn't she do it now? If she couldn't get her magic working, then her plans would be useless!

" _Lumos!_ " Jessamine hissed, putting everything she had into it. The tip of her wand flickered for a moment, and then-

Nothing. The desk was beginning to look rather appealing to Jessamine, who was ready to bang her head against it.

From the front of the classroom, Professor Griffins smiled sweetly at her students, " _Well done_ , class! You've all managed to successfully use the _Lumos_ spell. Now, your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will be cut short on Thursdays for the rest of this year, since you have Flying lessons too. I'll see you next week, off you go!"

As the class cleared, Professor Griffins called "Miss Jessamine, could you stay back for a minute?"

Jessamine sighed, shaking her head at Lily, who had also paused in packing her things away and asked Jessamine silently if she wanted her to stay too. Lily nodded in understanding and went to catch up with the other Gryffindor girls. By the time Jessamine made her way up to the front of the class, everyone had gone.

Professor Griffins sat primly at her desk, arms neatly on the table and fingers laced together. She gave Jessamine a sugary sweet smile, one Jessamine felt she was going to get diabetes from, and tentatively said: "Miss Evans, I noticed that you seem to be having difficulties with, ah-"

"Casting basic spells?" Jessamine bluntly finished for the older woman, who had been trying to let Jessamine down gently, "I noticed."

The professors' hand flickered up to her neck, lightly scratching it before bringing her hand back down, "Well, when you put it like that, yes. Normally, I'd have assumed that if you couldn't perform such an easy spell as a _Lumos_ , then you were a squib. But, Miss Evans, squibs aren't allowed to attend Hogwarts you see, so it seems to me that whilst you have enough magic to be considered a witch, your magical abilities aren't that much higher.

Now don't fret! Don't cry. It's a perfectly normal thing. Not everyone can have such strong cores of magic, my dear. You will just have to be placed on a, ah, _special_ course. One that is much more suited to you and your abilities. I shall inform your Head of House and the Headmaster and they shall deal with it from there. Good day, Miss Evans."

Professor Griffins wrote a quick late note for Jessamine, and the next thing the young girl knew was that she was being ushered out the classroom. But Jessamine could only focus on one thing.

She had little magic?

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Harry Potter series, which belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own Jessamine and any characters I create in the future._


End file.
